Naruto : Namikaze chronicles
by KillaKush
Summary: what if sarutobi hiruzen, the third hokage had sacrificed himself to ensure minato would live to keep the village safe.also what if he took kakashi in as his own as well.please review if you like
1. Chapter 1

_Introduction_

My very own little what if story. Please note I do not own Naruto. All respect to Mr Kishimoto for his amazing story.

Now then...what if, the night Kurama attacked Konoha, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage decided that he would be the one to seal away the 9 Tails. Kushina still passed away unfortunately, but how different will Naruto's life be with his father in it? Will Minato and Kakashi (who was taken in by Minato when his father perished) be enough to turn the boy into a great shinobi of Konoha? Or would the boy lose his drive to become Hokage since he no longer has to prove himself to the village,since they all know that he is a hero and son of the review...

_Chapter 1 : Family Bonds_

The night before seemed like a bad nightmare to the blonde haired jonin who woke up on the couch of his and Kushina's home. The man knew that it wasnt a dream at all,he had lost his wife as well as the third and half the only bright side he could see was that he would live to see his son grow up."thank you hiruzen,you were a great man,and kushina I will never forget you and always love you,thank you for your sacrifice to this village and its people" the man said to himself as he looked in the mirror. He had escaped the battle with only a small cut across his cheek that was already healing,but would probably scar nonetheless.

Minato quickly went upstairs to check on little Naruto. When he opened the door he was surprised to find Kakashi Hatake, His only surviving student ,sitting in the room holding the baby."what are you doing here so early?,its not like you to be the first one to get somewhere" Minato joked with his protege.

"you were pretty wore out so I figured you'd wanna sleep in a bit,cant let my little brother get lonely when he's only a day old" the silver haired boy laughed.

"by the way kakashi why are you still living all by yourself? Wouldn't you like to save your money instead of wasting it on an apartment you're hardly ever at?" Yondaime questioned his student.

"I'm not sure, I've never really thought of it, maybe I should" Kakashi replied, seriously thinking about it.

Minato knew that it would do the boy good to live here with him and Naruto. Kakashi didn't like to talk about it but his sensei could tell that the deaths of obito and rin weighed heavier on him than he let on.

"well you can think about it for as long as you need, the invitation will always stand little man" Minato said with a grin as he Teased the boy with the nickname that the young cyclops would always act like he hated but the namikaze knew better, he could always see a little hint of smile through the boys mask when he said it.

"you know I hate when you call me that sensei, I am jonin now remember?" Kakashi pleaded with his sensei, he knew the man would never stop calling him that, it was the first thing he ever called Kakashi and obito at their bell test, telling them he wouldn't even hear their names unless they passed.

"you've been little man since you were five, nothings changed, you didn't call Naruto your brother for nothing, whether you believe it or not ive always looked at you like a son, as did Kushina, i would really like you to consider moving in here" the blonde man pleaded.

"I've thought about it, and I accept" Kakashi replied in his usual calmness.

"well its decided then" The hokage smiled,he wished his wife could be here,but he was still happy to have his two and kakashi used the rest of the day to move kakashis things into the namikaze residence.

And thus our story you like the intro plz review for me and tell me fi you like where this stroy is just say naruto is gonna be pretty badass in this dont worry he wont be too overpowered or anything like he is the son of the hokage now and also has kakashi in his life (which i always wondered why kakashi didnt raise naruto?what a shitty way to help your sensei?sit back and watch as the village hated and tormented naruto) but anyways please working on the next couple chapters now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:The Will Of Fire

_Naruto is now 6 almost ready to start the academy. Kakashi is a member of the anbu (a top ranking one might I add),and Minato had finally settled into the responsibilities that came with the title of Hokage. It seemed that finally Konoha had found another age of peace. But little did the three of them know that where there is good and light, there is also bad and shadow, and in these shadows lurked dangerous foes._

_It was supposed to be a simple mission. Kakashi, Under his Anbu codename: Hound, was to lead his 5 man cell, consisting of himself, Tenzo(cat),Torune (a person who was suspected as a member of root, an ANBU organization under the rule of danzo shimura), Itachi Uchiha, a young rookie on his first mission, and Yugao uzuki, to the land of rice to collect Intel on a human and drug trafficking operation that has recently been trying to expand into the land of fire, and then act accordingly to Kakashi's judgment. The team had traveled for two days before reaching the village they would be staying in._

"The targets headquarters is about 2 miles north of here" Kakashi said as he pointed to the map his team was huddled around. " I want Torune, Yugao and Tenzo to move here" he pointed to a bit of woods directly to the east of the residence."once youre there I want Torune to send a bug in there to tell me what kind of opposition were looking at" The silver haired boy said."Me and Itachi will be positioned here" he continued as he pointed to a rock formation directly in front of the building, "we will wait for the signal, then Itachi and I will rush in to attack with you three coming through the back to wedge them" he finished.

As soon as the silver haired cyclops stopped speaking his team departed at top speed for their positions. When everybody was in place Torune snuck up to the house to place his bug.."it will take a few minutes to completely fill it with the required amount of chakra, keep watch" the mysterious aburame said over his radio.

"i don't get it kakashi-senpai, if the main objective was to collect Intel on root, why come all the way here, i could have followed him, or I'm sure Ibiki-senpai could get him to talk "the young Uchiha questioned his squad leader.

"I think you underestimate danzo Itachi, Its like this, Danzo implements a seal on the tongue of all root members that disable them from speaking of danzo or root,which causes death"kakshi stated

"hmm I see , but I could have followed him to find information , any of us could have" itachi said

"no you see, danzo has quite a few very talented sensor type ninja under his command, There is a reason why nobody can find any evidence of root actually existing, his sensors can cover the whole village, maybe even the whole country, so it was crucial that we get Torune away from any other root members, especially his partner Fu, Seeing as we have reason to believe that Mr. Torune is one of roots top ranking members, maybe even the right hand man of danzo" the young hatake stated to his subordinate

"i see, So Hokage Sama set this all as a trap?"Itachi asked admiringly."that's amazing I heard Danzo had almost became the Third instead of Sarutobi Sama,What a dangerous person" the young Uchiha finished.

"yea and the old bastard has been trying to get rid of Minato ever since The Third Passed away, we even have word hes been involved with orochimaru, as well as being behind quite a few kidnapping incidents in Konoha and even other villages" Kakashi stated."but hopefully we can get the evidence we need here,just follow the plan I told u back in Konoha and it will be fine." Kakashi assured the young Uchiha, Who looked back at him with both eyes swirling red with 3 tomoe, the boy simply nodded and shun-shined out of sight.

"my bug is set, sending it in now, standby for Intel" torune reported as he sent the bug in through a crack in the wall. after the bug got in and did its thing he could sense about 30-35 chakra signatures with only three of them being anything significant.

"Were looking at about 30 chunin level shinobi" Torune told his team.

Kakashi gave the signal to Itachi , who was to wait and observe Torune as he charged the front door and burst it in. in the room were 5 surprised looking mercenary shinobi. Kakashi quickly dispatched them with his kunai. Then he heard an alarm go off."just as I thought, he warned them and they'll probably be destroying any evidence now" he said to himself.."now Tenzo go now" he ordered over the radio. At the command he quickly used his wood release to deconstruct all the walls of the building. On the top floor in a room near the back was a man lighting a fire with a stack of papers on his man died before he even noticed the walls gone, Kakashi's hand pierced the mans chest as it was covered in blue lightning looking chakra.

"show-off" Tenzo joked

"what a great shinobi" Yugao admired

"_that Raikirri sure is amazing,i wonder if he'd teach me_" Itachi pondered

Torune however was not so happy. he knew now that his cover was blown. he and danzo had fallen right into this had used his influence to get Torune on this mission to destroy any evidence in his involvement, This was one of orochimaru's assets after all,

but that was eactly what the yondaime had wanted,for a root member to be away from their sensory network and be ambushed. he was sure he gave it away by warning the sound nin. he should have just quietly destroyed the evidence he would have to kill these four to return home. good thing he had another root member along for backup.

"if you haven't figured it out yet your cover is blown,oh and your backup has been eliminated as well" Tenzo warned the aburame as he came close to him.

"surrender peacefully or die where you stand" Yugao threatened as she drew her tanto and pointed it to the emotionless bug user.

"you really think you and that idiot blonde can defeat My master?,there is a reason he survived longer than that worthless Hiruzen, because he is the true god of shinobi" Torune started he taking his gloves off.

"watch out those nano bugs are dangerous, please allow me to handle this trash" Itachi said as he came up, analyzing Torune with the sharingan.

The others didn't want to let the young Uchiha fight him alone but they knew of Itachi, and Kakashi trusted him and they knew if he was requesting a fight he had already figured out how to beat the bug user.

"You think you can beat m... the aburame started to say as he was interrupted by an intense pain and the feeling of life slipping away, Kakashi's Raikirri had claimed its second target for the day."you trash wanted to target Naruto and the other jinchurikki, Danzo is dead for this" Kakashi growled,his mangekyou sharingan was flaring in anger.

Without a word the team headed straight to konoha. Kakashi had all the evidence he needed for minato to authorize the old mans death. sometimes he wished his sensei wasnt so peaceful, but he always realized that his sensei was doing the right thing, except this time,they had always knew, even since hiruzens youth that danzo was a bad seed, yet both the third and forth let him continue on, "_but not anymore" he thought to himself_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Ogon no Kage

(golden shadow)

"This would appear to be some solid Intel linking danzo to several heinous crimes" Minato said as he looked through the stack of papers Kakashi had brought him.

"yes Hokage Sama it would seem we finally have the evidence needed to put an end to that evil old man" Itachi stated

"What should we do sensei?" Kakashi asked

"don't worry I've got a plan, Itachi go and get me hiashi hyuuga , Your cousin Shisui, Shikaku Nara , And Asuma Sarutobi" the Hokage said to the young Uchiha and in instant the boy was gone.

"Kakashi I need you to gather Tenzo, Yugao and Hayate" He finished

"yes sir right away" Kakashi replied and then shun-shined away.

"_You're going down today danzo, Hmm ill have to remember to ask jiraiya-sensei about this akatsuki group later" the blonde thought to himself._

About a half an hour passed before all the Shinobi he had requested arrived, with Kakashi arriving last as usual, along with Might guy.

"Sensei I figured we could use guy as well" Kakashi stated noting his sensei's confusion at the green jumpsuit's presence.

"I,ve called you all here because Kakashi brought me some very troubling information" Minato said as he set the papers down on the table " Not only is he behind many kidnapping and murder cases throughout these lands, but he also was attempting to target my son and the other jinchurikki in partnership with a mysterious group known as akatsuki" He finished

"So what are we to do Lord Hokage?" Shikaku questioned.

"It's simple, We set a trap and end his miserable life" Kakashi was the one who spoke this time

"I've got it all planned, Danzo is set to partake in a diplomatic mission to the land of whirlpool, and we will strike on the way so as not to involve the village" Minato stated as he laid a map.

"Now he is only supposed to be bringing two ANBU guards on this mission, but I think we all know that some of his root lackeys will be close behind, the plan is to take them out first,any questions?" The Hokage announced

"do we know how many we will be facing?"hiashi asked

"I actually want you , Tenzo and Itachi to figure that out for us, I need you to follow them in the morning and use you're byakugan while Itachi and Tenzo cover you" Minato laid out that phase of the plan.

"once we find out I would like to capture as many of them as possible Shikaku, and Yugao will focus on that. Kakashi, Guy and Asuma will serve as my backup as I confront the traitor" he finished

"Well planned Lord Hokage" Shikaku said

"Thank you,now all of you need to go home and rest,be ready at 0400 hours"Minato said as he watched his team shun-shin towards their homes.

"_Just you wait Danzo, your time is coming"_ He thought as he used his signature Flying Thunder God technique to teleport to the kunai he kept in his home at all times.

"Naruto I'm home" Minato stated as he arrived

"Dad, how was work today, Can you make me ramen" Naruto asked as he came flying down the stairs towards his father.

"sure son but then its bed time, i have to go on a mission in the morning with uncle Kakashi: The blonde man said to his son.

"awe but dad I start the academy the day after,why do u gotta go on a mission now?" The boy pleaded, knowing his fathers missions usually lasted longer then a day.

"don't worry son, ill be back for dinner its a quick one" Minato replied

"OK dad u better be here to take me to the academy, i cant wait to show you my moves at the entrance exam, im gonna kick butt" Naruto said

"i am sure you will son, I'm sure you will" Minato said. The Hokage was very confident in his sons skills, After all he had been learning from the infamous Golden shadow of Konoha (his new nickname since settling in as Hokage),as well as Kakashi and various others. in truth the boy was probably already genin level shinobi.

So he made the boy his Ramen and then the two of them went to bed,minato preparing himself for the task to come.

At roughly 0330 hrs, all of the Hokage personal squad were assembled on top of the Hokage mountain.

"do you see them yet Hyuuga Sama?" Itachi asked

"Yes ive picked him up,hes got a sensor type with him as well as some guy with a very weird chakra signature but I haven't picked up their guests yet,lets get ready to move,but dont get too close" hiashi warned, And with that the three of them took off in the direction danzo and his men departed in.

"That idiot probably thinks he's going to be perfectly safe, he doesn't even know about Torune yet"Kakashi said to Minato

"yes but he is a very paranoid man,have you noticed the two he has watching us yet?" Minato asked

"I had sensed them but hadnt pinpointed their positions yet,ive got them now,want me to intercept?"kakashi answered

"Go for it" Minato gave the order and then the silver haired boy disappeared, and as if they knew he was coming for them the two root members retreated from their hiding spot and tried to escape, unfortunately Kakashi had dispatched of one quickly and the other was escaping fast, " shit I'll never catch him hes too fast" Kakashi thought to himself. as if by a miracle the man seemed to stop dead in his tracks.

"you should know that you cant outrun me" shisui stated before he ended the root operatives life.

MEANWHILE

"Shit he just stopped and turned around,what the hell is he doing?" Hiashi said as he noticed Danzo and his guards turn around.

"_Hiashi come in,this is kakashi,did you find anything yet?" _the cyclops asked

"Yes he just turned around and started heading back,what happened" The hyuuga clan head replied

"Shit return to Konoha now, i think this just became an all out battle" Minato said as he took of towards danzo's direction.

Minato came to a halt as he could see the silhouette of the elderly danzo and his henchmen traveling at full speed towards him and the village.

"I will not allow you to live another day Danzo" Minato warned as the men got close enough to hear him.

"you are foolish to think you can stop me" The old man said wit an evil grin " Especially all by yourself young foolish minato" he Finished , as soon as the words left his mouth nearly twenty masked anbu members surrounded them

"well iwondered if you'd fight or send your henchmen to die" Minato said and with that his reinforcements were still outnumbered but both danzo and minato knew that the old war hawk was outclassed by far. The old man went to make his escape, but minato caught it and moved to stop him. An enemy moved to block him but was killed by asuma's chakra knife, cut almost in half.

Finally Minato had caught up to the old man,ironically enough they were at the valley of the end...

"your evil existence ends here danzo,what do you have to say for yourself" Minato questioned.

"Nothing I cant say at your obituary child" he replied...

**To Be Continued**

**please you like this chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Traitor

Minato slipped into his fighting stance as he carefully inspected his opponent. Yes Danzo was old but he was till very dangerous, and definitely not one to be underestimated.

"you sure you don't want to surrender danzo?" The Hokage gave the chance.

"pffft, Never child" Danzo spat.

With that the blonde man shun-shined at a blinding speed behind danzo and delivered a spinning kick that landed in the old mans ribs, sending him flying.

"Very good youngling, now my turn" danzo warned as he flew through a few hand seals.

"Wind Release Stream " Danzo called out as he blew out a concentrated stream of air, Kicking up a massive dust coud that left the battlefield a no see zone.

"Wind Release Slash" The blonde heard the old man yell and instantly he felt pain shoot through his left leg and looked down to see 5 shallow cuts.

"Hmm nice try old man" Minato said as he performed his own handseals and with a yellow flash he was gone.

Finally the dust cloud let up and danzo was standing there confused, searching for his opponent.

**WHACK!**

his opponent had found him, or to be more precise at sometime had placed one of those damn hiarashin seals on his back. The old man was sent sliding a few feet from the force of the elbow that was just barely blocked from hitting his face.

Danzo quickly countered by throwing a punch that was blocked, POOF! Danzo turned into a log and a cloud of smoke. Suddenly the old mans foot caught the young Hokage off guard and sent him flying into a tree. But danzo was quickly confused when Minato disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Damn, shadow clone " Danzo thought, and quickly he found out why Minato used a shadow clone as he felt his left arm go numb.

"That's one of my new creations, you wont be able to use your arm for 24 hours" Minato stated as he charged in for an attack.

Danzo was now at the disposition with only one arm. He formed a set of seals one handed as fast as he could "Wind release: Vacuum Sphere" He shouted as he took a deep breath and exhaled towards the blonde, who was now holding a spinning blue sphere, " this ends now danzo" Minato warned.

As the blast of wind came flying towards him he made the hiarashin seals with his unoccupied hand and teleported about 5 ft behind danzo.

The Yondaime Hokage charged forward with a speed and ferocity never seen before and didn't stop until his rasengan had impaled danzo through the back and out his chest, The ground in front of him was dyed a deep crimson. As a lifeless danzo fell to the ground, a smile grew on minato's face

" you will never harm another soul danzo" he stated as he used the flying thunder god to teleport to kakashi's location.

"Sensei, So is Danzo dead then?" Kakashi questioned his sensei.

The blonde simply nodded, "how many were you able to capture?" He questioned.

"Only three,but they all stated they would cooperate in any way they could once we told them danzo wouldnt survive the day" The silver haired nin replied.

"good, take them to ibiki right away, Then I want you and itachi to run a team focused on capturing all root members,use any rsources you need to finish this task" The hokage tasked his protege. " Oh and try not to forget to come watch narutos entrance tournament tomorrow, it would mean a lot to him and its a good chance for you to see those techniques you've been teaching him" the hokage said as he sent a glare his students way.

"ohh so you knew about that huh? Well I just figured as the hokages son he deserves to be a little more advanced than his peers" Kakashi nervously replied.

" I just hope you didn't teach him anything too advanced Kakashi, Now tell everyone mission accomplished we can go home to a peaceful village finally" he finished as he teleported to his home.

**The next morning**

**It is the morning of the Leaf village Ninja Academy entrance exam. there are over 100 potential entrants, but only 50 can be accepted per year, so a friendly tournament between the children is held. only the most gifted young ninja will be given the ability to start their shinobi training this year. how will Naruto fare?**

Naruto had awoken early this morning, even before his father. after eating breakfast and waking Kakashi and Minato they all got ready. at precisely 0800 they left and headed towards the academy. Minato couldn't remember the last time he had seen Naruto this excited. When they arrived Naruto ran off to find his best friends, Sasuke Uchiha , Neji hyuuga, and shikamaru Nara. Minato and Hokage went and found their place , taking a seat next to mitoki Uchiha, Sasuke and itachi's mother. "Hello mitoki how are you" The Hokage asked the Uchiha clan heads Wife," oh, I'm sorry I didn't notice you minato-sama, im doing well how are you?"She replied, Minato thought she seemed distant but chose not to say anything about it, "so where might your husband be found mam?" Kakashi questioned, Noting that if it were Itachi the Proud Uchiha Head wouldn't miss an event like this for anything.

" Oh , Unfortunately he has clan business to deal with this morning, He took itachi and Shisui with him as well" Mitoki answered as her expression went from distant to worried. Both of the nin took note of this.

"I'm sorry to hear that he couldn't join us, please do give him my best" Minato said as he stood up to walk away. Once he was out of her hearing range he turned to his student.

"Well That sure makes me glad we had that talk with the two of them" Minato said

_**Flashback to the day before,after danzo was killed**_

everyone had already returned home from the successful mission. Itachi was resting on his favorite spot, on top of the Uchiha compound, watching the moon as he often did. On this night Sasuke had joined him and was excitedly talking about the morning to come when Itachi sensed Kakashi's chakra signal.

"you may join us Kakashi" He announced and suddenly the one eyed nin appeared in a shun-shin next to Sasuke

"wow mister that was so cool, ya know starting tomorrow I'm gonna be a ninja like you and my brother and I can start doing col things, I already know some but my brother says I cant use them until I start the academy" The young Uchiha said excitedly.

"Sasuke what have I taught you, ts one thing to be confident but don't get cocky,u could easily lose your match tomorrow, now go and study the scrolls before bed" Itachi commanded and the young boy obeyed.

"gosh its so hard to keep that kid humble, its like he knows how much more skilled he is than he should be at his age, there's no way he could fail" Itachi said

"unless he goes up against Naruto that is" Kakashi taunted jokingly.

"those two are easily the strongest going into the exam" Itachi stated, "but anyways what brings you here so late Kakashi?" he asked

"Well I need you to fetch your cousin and bring him to my home, Minato has something he'd like to discuss with the two of you" Kakashi replied.

"right away sir" itachi answered.

Kakashi flockered away and itachi went off to collect his cousin for their meeting with the Hokage.


End file.
